guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lahtenda Bog
My Collector's Edition map says Lahtenda Bog, not Lahtendi as the note says. Why ;) Yaki 15:32, 25 January 2007 (CST) :They Probably fixed it on later edition maps. Mine Says Lahtendi. --[[User:Saranis|'Saranis']] (talk | ) 11:34, 7 March 2007 (CST) ::Possible, but in that case they forgot something else. my map says Barbarous Coast, and not Barbarous Shore, as stated in-game. Yaki 14:02, 7 March 2007 (CST) Bounty The North Sunspear Scout (Just outside Blacktide Den) will offer a Prophesies born lv.18 player their bounty at Sunspear Rank 5, but not at Sunspear Rank 6. Though not proven, Sunspear Rank 5 appears to be the cut off point for taking bounties at Lahtenda Bog, Issnur Isles, and Mehtani Keys.Mooseyfate 22:10, 21 February 2007 (CST) :Just to confirm, the SE shrine offers a Corsair Bounty. Astralphoenix123 05:04, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Albino Turtle? whats this about an albino turtle animal in the zone. i've never seen it, nor heard of it. --SLeeVe 10:31, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :I've just cleared the map, and seen no turtle. Alea 11:26, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :: I also vanquished the area, no sightings. I've removed their listing. -Immortius 09:00, 6 May 2007 (CDT) its vandalism.. http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Lahtenda_Bog&diff=prev&oldid=811452 — Skuld 09:02, 6 May 2007 (CDT) Stub Why is this article still listed as a stub? What information is missing? Rhia Aryx 17:40, 6 May 2007 (CDT) I know there are extra bosses for the drunken shauben quest that takes place here... 71.208.171.78 21:24, 27 July 2007 (CDT) There is a Ranger Corsair boss in the south/east end, near the silver bullion collector. (Countess Corpula - March 25th, 2008) Ther's also at least two other quests, maybe more that heppen inside the explorable area. 'Wandered off again' and 'Down on The Bayou' come to mind in addition to what is currently listed. :Blacktide_Den_(location)#Quests --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:58, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Ghosts I've got images for 3 unlisted Sunspear Ghost NPCs in the Sunspear Crypt, that I saw during the Ghosts in the Graveyard quest - Spearmarshall Kojolin (P12), First Spear Danah (P12) and Conciliator Komah (?12, probably Mo) --Kelric charrbane 15:58, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Vanquishing 429 kills for me on HM, just for the record. Astralphoenix123 07:10, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Bug On my map in hard mode, there is no label for the area. No red helmet, no "Lahtenda Bog" text, nothing. Its just map. Anybody else have this issue? Mervil 03:23, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :Happened to me too - it turned out I had never been in the explorable area before, just the mission. 13:34, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Confused On the Vanquisher page , its says this VQ has 594 max kills. But on the article it says 431, So what's the actual total? — Balistic 04:54, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :Probably the higher number, as there are a number of quests you can take, most notably What Do You Do with a Drunken Shauben?, that add significantly to the kill count. Short version: I dunno. 14:24, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ::Te total number can be different every time, not only because of quests, but also appearance of pop-ups and other "counting" issues. So, there is no real 'actual total', other than stating "well, we almost certain it will not be above 594". Anyway, consensus here - I think- is that we try to specify the "highest" number someone achieves as max, and "lowest" for min. Also, most people forget about vanquisher page or other way around, therefore, you get a mismatch in pages. -- -- ( talk ) 15:10, 11 February 2009 (UTC) new low just vanquished this area with 337 enemys , didn't do the skree spawns + many mandragora 18:05, January 7, 2010 (UTC)